rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, commonly known as Hiccup, is one of The Big Four, originally from How To Train Your Dragon (2010). Hiccup lives on a Viking island known as Berk, and is the only son of the chief. For generations, Berk has been at war with the dragons, and the only possible way to solve the issue is to destroy the dragon's nest, and force them to find a new home. Hiccup defies all odds when he trains and befriends a Night Fury named Toothless, and together they show the Isle of Berk that dragons do not have to be killed. Appearance Hiccup is rather scrawny for his age compared to the other Vikings, especially since he has little physical strength as he's barely able to lift a large hammer, and is not very tall, just being barely around Astrid's height. He has light brown hair parting to his right with minor freckles on his cheeks. He's usually seen wearing a long light green sleeve shirt and a dark brown fur vest that matches with his boots. When he rides Toothless, he takes off his vest and wears a flying outfit to help him stay on Toothless. After his Dragon Training, he starts to wear a Viking helmet given to him by his father, which he keeps in storage as a precaution after losing it around Snoggletog. Following the battle with the Red Death, Hiccup's left leg up to his shin is replaced with a prosthetic made by Gobber with a metal foot and spring, which is accessable for flying with Toothless. In HTTYD 2, Hiccup has noticeably grown in the sequel the most as compared to the others. He is now much taller, being a few inches taller than Astrid and has longer hair, which is somewhat scraggy and unkempt with a small braid behind his right ear. His freckles seem to be gone and seems to have also gained a leaner build as compared to the first movie. His prosthetic is also different, as it's more mechanical and designed than before, as Hiccup seems to have improved its ability (as he stated he would in the first movie). His outfit now is partly leather around his upper body with what appears to be a type of armor along with arm brackets that seem to all be designed by himself. When flying with Toothless now, he's also seen wearing a spiked mask when he glides in the air, as his outfit doubles as a squirrel jacket capable of flight. His pants are dark brown and has straps around them with a lether boot for his right foot. He also seems to have started to carry a weapon, as he's seen with a fire sword. Personality Hiccup is a very witty, sarcastic boy. He appeares very well-spoken but a bit shy at times. Despite the fact that his father is the chief, he is not accepted into his village and is seen as a nuisance, which makes him reserved. He is picked on by his peers for his weak nature, but what he lacks in strength he makes up for in smarts and intelligence. Hiccup has a crush on one of the other teenagers, Astrid. He attempts to impress her many times but, much to his disappointment, fails. He also seems to be very good at crafting objects and weapons, which is seen as works as an apprentice to Gobber, the blacksmith, in his workshop. Hiccups strongest trait is his empathy. He was able to put himself in toothless place when he had the knfe raised to kill him, and in his own words "I looked at him, and I saw myself". This empathy allowed him to understand and befriend toothless, and through him other dragons. It is this empathy that changed the world of dragon's and vikings. It ended the war and began the dragon training academy. Powers and Abilities At the beginning of the film, Hiccup doesn't seem to be anything special. Though he does have quite a talent when it comes to creating weapons that will supposedly help him in battle againt dragons, Hiccup is far less muscular or physically capable than his peers. However, after meeting Toothless, he is shown to be incredibly observant and smart. Using his skills in the blacksmith shop, Hiccup decides to craft a tail fin for Toothless, who has lost his, and after many trials, he comes up with the perfect design, as well as a saddle and other riding gear. In battle, he and Toothless work as a unit and he has incredible control over his dragon. He has taught Toothless how to strike and fire on command and they have a way of communicating even though Toothless does not speak. He has the ability to train and ride dragons like no one else can, and has since passed down some of his knowledge to the other Vikings in his village. Weapons Due to Hiccup's size, he's not much of a fighter. In fact, most weapons are too heavy for him and struggles to lift them, prefering to use his wit, his knowledge of dragons or Toothless to resolve conflicts. He is a very skilled sword fighter in the books though (finding out that he couldn't fight because he was using the wrong hand). In Defenders of Berk, Hiccup manages to craft a specialized shield. The shield starts out as a wooden disc with an iron rim and center hub with a painted image of Toothless on the face of the shield. The wood and iron was then replaced with Gronckle Iron, a material synthesized from an unknown combination of materials inside a Gronckle's stomach, which was also used to reinforce the front surface. A strap was added to hang around Hiccup's body, instead of just appearing attached to him. With Hiccup's intuitiveness, he was able to equip an unknown number of devices within the shield, inluding a grappling hook, a catapult and can open into a crossbow mode. Preview art of the second movie shows Hiccup with a flaming sword, so it is possible that he learns how to use one at some point between Defenders of Berk and How To Train Your Dragon 2. It was also shown in the trailer, Hiccup jumping off a Monstrous Nightmare (Hookfang) and releasing his wingsuit to glide into Drago's army and him dodging a trap during his gliding so this might prove he'll do actual fighting in the second film. Role in the Crossover In the Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons crossover, Hiccup is usually depicted as the voice of reason within the group and uses his quick thinking to get his friends out of sticky situations. In fanfiction, fanart, and other works, he is most often shown to enter a romantic relationship with Merida or Jack Frost, though he is not limited to these relationships. Toothless usually accompanies him on their adventures. He is the brains of the group, making up for what he lacks in having a very special ability or power, and expertise in magic or weapons. Relationships Jack Frost With Jack being the only other male in the crossover, the two are usually portrayed to be good friends, though it can sometimes go beyond a platonic relationship. "Hijack" or "Frostcup", as most fans call it, originates to a time before RotBTD when Rise of the Guardians and How to Train Your Dragon ("How to Train Your Guardian") was a crossover on its own. Since Jack Frost (Jokul Frosti) comes from Nordic myths and Hiccup is a Viking, fans believe that it could have been possible that Hiccup believed in Jack, and therefore been able to see him. Also, it is said that on Hiccup's native island of Berk it "snows nine months of the year and hails the other three". Though this could be a bit of an exaggeration, it is a fact that the island has some cold weather patterns, which could be a result of frequent visits from Jack. Merida DunBroch Hiccup is well-rounded and mellow, Merida is passionate and aggressive, but as they say–opposites attract. Because of their very different yet similar personalities, fans have also grown to favor "Mericcup" as a popular ship without the big four. Merida's film, Brave, hints a feud between her kingdom of DunBroch and the Vikings ("invaders from the sea"), leading fans to believe that it could be possible for Hiccup and Merida to meet and possibly become friends or star-crossed lovers. They both have some troubles in the parent department (Merida with her mother and Hiccup with his father) and are misunderstood in their society (Hiccup is expected to be more manly, Merida is expected to be more lady-like), so they can relate to each other on that level. Even without romance, Hiccup and Merida are shown to have a close bond. Rapunzel Corona Within the big four, Rapunzel and Hiccup seem to have the most similar personalities. While Jack and Merida tend to be more fiery and ferocious, Rapunzel and Hiccup are calmer and rely more on their intelligence than a special ability or power. They both appear to be animal lovers (fans have pointed out the parallels between Hiccup's interactions with Toothless and Rapunzel's interactions with Maximus) and generally kind-hearted individuals. In Harry Potter AUs, Hiccup and Rapunzel are both interchangeable between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, because they both have characteristics that could suit both. Hiccunzel, though not the most popular ship, does also exist in the RotBTD crossover. Comparison to the Books Differences from the Movie The book series by Cressida Cowell are nearly unrecognizable from the Dreamworks movie, so most in the ROTBTD fandom do not take them into consideration. Many of the characters' physical appearances and personalities were changed, as well as the plot. In the very first book, Hiccup and his classmates catch their first dragons to train; Hiccup himself finds a remarkably small Common or Garden Dragon which he appropriately names Toothless. Throughout the series, Hiccup learns how to be a hero the hard way, accompanied by his best friends Fishlegs (who is even less Viking-y than Hiccup, with asthma, glasses, eczema and an allergy to reptiles), Camicazi (the daughter of the Bog-Burglar Chief, nearly two years younger and a head shorter than Hiccup, and can escape from nearly anywhere and knows it), and, of course, his disobedient dragon, Toothless. Physical Appearance, Personality, Powers and Abilities Hiccup's appearance in the books is very different from his appearance in the movie. At the age of 11 in the first book (How to Train Your Dragon), Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III is considerably shorter and weaker than the other youths on Berk, has red hair (usually hidden under his helmet), freckles, and bright blue eyes. He has very little physical skills at first, though in How to Be A Pirate (the second book) he developes a gift for fencing when he discovers that he is, in fact, left-handed. He is very intelligent and knows a lot about dragons, which gets him and his companions out of many dificult situations. He is also one of the few Vikings, before or since, to speak Dragonese, the language of the dragons, which also helps him often. Category:The Big Four Category:How to Train Your Dragon Category:Characters Category:How to Train Your Dragon Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Dragon Trainers